That Girl, the Destiny
by Mad-Hatter-ison
Summary: What happens when a girl got sucked into Black Butler? Can she have the most greatest time of her life? Or have a dark adventure that can cost her own life? (Not a Mary-sue, even though like me, she's a Sebastian & Undertaker fan girl)
1. Chapter 1

**This Girl, Big Wish**

Have you ever wish to have a big adventure? Like something big enough to do the impossible? Well, some people from Japan thought they can do just **that**! They thought of an Anime and manga of a master and an immortal hero of a servant. Think any kind like that?

They made **Kuroshitsuji**!

(or Black Butler in English.)

But this story isn't really about them...

This story is about me...

I am known as Madison, an anime artist with short dark brown hair with some bangs on the right, and brown eyes, I'm also a smart, bright student in school.

I'm not like other girls in school. I never like soap operas, nor Twilight sagas, nor even Justin Beiber. I don't even like some of the guy stuff like super heroes, space movies, nor even sport shows.

I am into more anime stuff, more of an Okatu. I love Hetalia, Ouran High School Host Club, Fruits Basket, Princess Tutu, Soul Eater, and finally, my favorite anime of all, Black Butler.

It helps me dream and believe in anything, demons, angels, reapers, or anything. I even love the Victorian dresses and such, but most of all for love, I am a Sebastian and Undertaker fan girl.

I adore a guy that had black hair with bangs who can do great talents, good enough to do the impossible, just like Sebastian. I also adore one who is just plain awesome, someone with an adorable smile, but also love to have fun, much like Undertaker.

I kept wishing they are real, I even want to give away my life for it. It's an awesome anime that help me keep away from my enemy, reality, especially with my sisters and brother and even my parents. They kept telling me what to do and what not to do, even take me to a movie that I do not want to see.

Without that anime, I am nothing, nothing but a small speck of me. It made me feel, happy.

Well, all of that changed when something amazing happened for some reason, that I was suck into the anime and became a character, **literally!**

It all started when I was walking home from a costume party, dressed up as the Undertaker from that anime. My parents were out-of-town and my siblings were busy so I had to walk myself home. I noticed one of my friend named Dustin standing there, so I thought of walking to him about the anime.

"Hey Dustin!" I said. "Hey!" He replied. "Do you see the new musical of Black Butler? It's Awesome! You-" I tried to finished, but he interrupted a sigh.

I tilted my head, asking, "What?" "How long until you retire it?" He asked, "You're always, Black Butler this and Black Butler that. Black Butler, Black Butler, Black Butler!"

"But dude, it's the only life I need." I spoke. "No you don't, you have this life, Madison." He argued. "Yeah, but in this life, there's nothing to do, I'm always teased and got told what to do, there's no adventure." I replied. "There's plenty of adventure out there, you just don't take advantage of it." He spoke.

"Y-Yeah, but..." I tried to say something, but I hesitated a little which I don't know why. "Come on, get your bike, let's do something tomorrow." He spoke. "Uh, yeah, sure, I think I'll find it tomorrow, I'll see you there," I replied as I ran to the woods which showed a short cut to home.

I kept running there, then I stopped for a bit. I look back at the place, speaking to myself, "I wish I can, but..." I sigh and spoke again, "I don't care what he said. It's not like it's a threat to me. 'Take advantage of life,' he said. I am, I'm watching Black Butler which had some life support...sort of...he's not taking advantage of that anime. Yeah! I think it's that."

I started to walk back home, but then a big wind came, blowing my cosplay hat away!

"MY HAT!"

I started chasing it, trying to get it back before it blows into a new state or country. I kept chasing it, but the more I ran, the more it flew away.

I kept running until I noticed that it flew to a place. It was old, broken down, and covered with vines and corrupted trees. I look at the iron sign on the column that said, _The Cypresswood Graveyard, once you come, there's no turning back as day turned into night._

I thought it's just a saying, so I got through the rusty gate then look around for the hat. I can hear owls hooting and wolves howling, which got me scared. I kept looking around and realized that I was still wearing the costume of the awesome funeral director, so I thought of acting out as him in the location.

"Ihihihihihihi, My,my~ My lovely customers are sleeping like innocent lambs." I spoke in a raspy voice, sounding like him. I ran over to one tombstone, hugging it, "I wonder what is YOUR life story?~ I bet it's interestin-"

I tried to finished that last word, but then I heard a loud crack, then a bunch of other cracks. I realized with my eyes widen was the tombstone, "Uh-oh..."

The tombstone that I was still hugging started to tilt to the other direction, I screamed, letting go of my arms, then the tombstone landed, breaking into a few pieces. I gasped as I got up, thinking I disturbed the dead, then started running away from the graveyard, forgetting about my hat.

I ran all the way home, then got inside, locking the door. I sigh in relief, then went upstairs to change into pjs. I look in the mirror, seeing due to running, I look like a sweaty mess, so I took off the wig first, brushing it with a comb, then wash the fake scars off of me. I then changed into my favorite pjs, and finally, I look out the window, trying to think.

I sigh, "I can't believe that really happened. I disturbed the dead, I just hope a ghost didn't got to me."

I was about to lower y head until I noticed something, a shooting star. I thought I should make a wish about the tombstone, but there's something more I want to wish after what Dustin said.

I closed my eyes then muttered my wish, "I wish I became a character of Black Butler."

After I said it, I brushed my teeth, got to my bed, then fell asleep, of to the best place I have so far, my Dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

**This Girl, The Start of the Adventure**

_**Beep-Beep**_

_**Beep-Beep**_

_**Beep-Beep**_

_**Beep-Bee-**_

I slammed my hand on the alarm clock, then sat up on my bed, rubbing my eyes then I stretched like a cat. I got out of the bed, then get dressed in a chibi Rin and Len shirt, a light yellow scarf, dark jeans, and black boots.

I was glad my family were still asleep because they always used me as a dress-up doll, they always choose what I would wear and I don't like it. I don't like dresses because if you walk too much, they'll give you a rash on the legs, I don't like tank tops or no sleeved shirts nor open toe shoes because of mosquitoes and they are not comfy, at all.

After I brushed my teeth and brushing my shoulder-length, dark brown hair, I walked downstairs to the kitchen for some breakfast. There was nothing to eat, so I just grab my purse, then my bike, and started to ride to the grocery store.

I sigh while riding, thinking that it's time to start another day as the pathetic one who works all day and all night and gets no respect, going around in circles and never relax, like in Cinderella. But then, on that day, something amazing just happened.

I suddenly noticed something on the branch of the tree. I stopped and look closely on the branch. My eyes widen when I realized that it was **my hat!**

I got off of my bike then walked to it, _How did my hat end up there?_ Suddenly, as the wind blew West, it suddenly blew East, like in Mary Poppins.

As the East wind blew, so did the hat, flying away again. I sigh with my head low, thinking, _Here we go again._ I ran to my bike, got on, then started riding down to chase it.

It was like the same direction from before, but extended a little. I ride pass the neighborhood, across the bridge, into the woods, and finally, I stopped at the graveyard.

I gotten scared about what happened that night, "I can't do this! I awoke the dea-" I noticed that the gravestone I broke was back in its place, looking like what I saw before!

I got off of my bike then enter the graveyard with my purse, studying the gravestone. It was all fixed and I can't feel a single crack of the stone.

I look at the graveyard, thinking I should keep looking for my hat, so I turned to it, then started to walk deeper.

I kept walking deeper and deeper, just like Alice in Wonderland, until I noticed a statue of a man with demon horns and tail, angel wings, holding a scythe, and what it's wearing was my hat!

I sigh, pray to the Lord to never let it fall and kill me, then started climbing. I kept climbing until I got to the top, then I grabbed my hat and started to climb down. But as I was starting to, I noticed there was writing on the back, saying, _Read the tombstone_. "What could this mean?" I wondered.

I climbed down the statue and then, I noticed the writing for who, what, when, and where that died had some strange writing in Latin. I look closely at the words and they started to look familiar, like I know those words in the anime, Black Butler, they even made a OST of it.

I clear my throat and started saying these words that made my spine shivered,

_**"Si deus me relinquit,...Ego deum relinquo...Solus oppressus nigram clavem habere potest,...Omnias ianuas praecludo...Sic omnias precationes obsigno...Sed...qui me defendet?...Ab me terribilissimo ipse..."**_

As I said those words, a rumble happened right on the ground where I was standing. I thought I cause a fault, so I ran, screaming, **"Earthquake! It's an Earthquake!"**

But as I looked back, I noticed that it's only the buried ground that is moving, or lowering down, revealing stairs to a secret tunnel, just like in the movies. I looked around then put on my hat as I walked down to the tunnel.

As I walked into the darken tunnel, I set my phone to flashlight mode so I can see in the dark. I felt like I was in Indiana Jones, especially when I had my hat on, now I'll I need is a whip and I'm complete.

I noticed the cavern walls sparkled like stars in the color of the rainbow, it even comes with ground water that glows in an aquamarine color, along with a waterfall and a bridge. I took a picture of that wonderful place, then continued walking across the bridge and into the tunnel again.

I kept walking until I noticed a hidden room, so I walked over to see it for myself. When I got in, I nearly drop my phone because everywhere, all lined up in 2 rows, were coffins!

I look around with my eyes widen, but then on the wall, I noticed a note. I walked over to the note, pulled it off the wall, then read it. But as I read, it got me confused.

_**Dear Guest,**_

_**Are you ready for this adventure?**_

_**I know you will be, my dear.**_

_**Find the coffin from a song you know the best,**_

_**then it'll past the test to unlock your destiny.**_

_**Good luck,**_

_**You-will-know-who**_

_You will know who? That writer is a stalker._ But I read it again and noticed a clue, _Find the coffin from a song I know the best? What could that mean?_

I tried to think, but nothing comes out since I know a lot of Vocaloid songs and some Black Butler musical songs, even the Black Butler character songs like Undertaker's Youkoso Sougiy-_Wait a Minute!_

I realized in the Youkoso Sougiya song, he did say the kind of coffin, Yorkshire Whool and the Wood's first-class mahogany, produced in Wales, that got to be it!

I walk around to find the right one, good thing my phone had internet connection because it helps me know the color of the wood.

There were many different coffins and so far, none match, but at last, after 10 minutes, I found the right coffin. Well, I did find it, but I didn't know what will happen, or what am I suppose to do.

I thought I should open it, but I was too nervous to open it, like if there's a dead body in the coffin or it's empty. But then I took a deep breath, look around to check if someone's watching, then I opened it.

When I was opening it, there was a huge glow, I opened it more and noticed that the glow were coming from a million strips of paper. I look closely and I realized that they're not paper, they're Movie Records, but not just movie records,

_**"Movie Records from Black Butler!"**_

I was about to touch one, but as I did, one of the records tangled my finger, then my entire hand, then it coils like a snake to my arm! I tried to pull my arm away from it, but it's really tight and kept wrapping around my arms and legs!

I tried screaming for help, but it covered my mouth, then my eyes, I tried to ran away, but then they started to pull me in! I didn't see, yet I felt like I fell in the coffin, hearing the coffin lid shut.

I was scared that I was gonna die in there. I tried banging the coffin, but they kept pulling me in, deeper in the coffin, then everything turned black.


	3. Chapter 3

**That Girl, in a Coffin?**

I slowly woke up in a dark place, realizing that I'm not dead, "I-I'm alive! Oh thank Lord, I'm still ali-" I almost finished that sentence until as I sat up, my head got hit by a low ceiling, "OW!" I rubbed my head, realizing, "Wait, if I am alive, then what happened?"

I noticed that there was something on my back and where my arms are like I was in a box, no wait, it's a coffin.

I wondered what was going on after that snake-like record incident and who sent the note? When I was about to lift up the coffin, I heard some tapping sounds.

I thought that someone's coming so I closed the lid quickly, yet gently, then closed my eyes, pretending that I was dead.

But when I did, I heard a very familiar laugh. It wasn't some laugh from my family or friend, it was a laugh from a character I know, either that or I have gotten crazy.

I leaned to the crack of the coffin so I can listen to his voice. I heard a creak from something and the voice spoke, "My my, what have we here? A lovely humble man with auburn hair who end up in a carriage accident at age 18. He will do nicely with a white tux and spend an eternity slumber surrounded by lilies."

I recognize those words from the character, _humble and eternity slumber_, it had to be him from that anime or just the voice actor. If it is, then I must have teleported to the Voice actor's place, studio, or an anime convention.

I heard him walk toward something and a splash of water, meaning he's washing his hands, singing a little, "So much fun~ So much fun~ What a great job I have, oh yes indeed~ _~Eh-hi-hi-hi~_"

It's the same laugh from before and from anywhere, a bunch of guesses of who's speaking were hitting my head like a hammer to a nail, it was so confusing or I could have heard things.

I heard him walked towards to where I am, so I closed my eyes and got back in the position of a dead body so he won't notice that I've listened to everything he said like a spy.

I heard him opened the lid, speaking, "Now let's see, who do we have next?" He hesitated for a moment while I can feel 2 things light that was trying to tickle me. It took me a small while to recognize that it was hair...

...Long hair...

I heard him speak again, "My, my, what an odd, yet cute, girl at age 16 with dark brown hair. Such a weird outfit she is wearing after her death by cuts. I shall put on a lovely dress for her surrounded by pink roses. I will simply make her look like a princess."

I don't know if I should blush from calling me cute or for calling me odd, but I tried not to blush, nor laugh from the hair.

After I hear him chuckle to himself then left without the coffin closed, it's a good chance to open my eyes and look around the place.

As I did, I couldn't believe my eyes, the place was dark, yet I can recognize candles, skulls, jars of body parts, papers, and coffins in the same position as the anime.

_**The Funeral Parlor.**_

I look around until I stopped at the mirror, seeing my reflection. He was right about the cuts, my face and arms gotten cut and bleeding and my outfit's torn a little, but that's not important. My entire appearance transformed...more like animated into an anime character.

I look at my hands and legs, then I got out of the coffin. But as I did, I was almost about to lose some balance from laying in there too long. As I got into balance, I walk to the sink and splash water on my face if I was dreaming.

As I dry my face with a towel and look in the mirror, I realized that it's not a dream and I'm not alone...

"_~Eh-hi-hi-hi~ _The girl lives." Came the voice who is actually known to one character that a lot of people love even though he gotten carried away in the Titanic scene and shocked everyone when he's the principle of the school...

_**The Undertaker!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**This Girl, Meeting the Death God**

My Eyes widen I turned to face him, I couldn't believe that I'm with the Undertaker, not some cosplayer (No offense, I love cosplayers), but the **real** Undertaker!

I didn't know what I want to say, but he did spoke first, "Can you tell me your name, please?" "M-Madison." I replied. "Ah, pretty name~! _~Ihihihihhihihihi~_ Why such a live girl, like your dear self, slept in a handmade coffin?"

_Could I tell him that I came from the real world?_ I wondered, _Hmm...If I tell Sebastian, he'll be like, "Ah, you know about my secret?" Then he continued as he hold knives, "Perhaps, I can help you forget, or kill you." _

_If I tell Ciel, then he'll be like, "How DARE you know about me and my butler! Sebastian, Kill her!" Defiantly not going to tell Ciel. _

_But if I tell Grell.."Oooh~ You know about my dear Bassy~? Tell me more or I will chop you to pieces!"_

_I think I better leave it a secret..._

"I became abandon," I lied. _Abandon? Really Madison?_

"Abandon, ehhh~?" Undertaker spoke with his head tilted.

"Y-Yes, my family abused me, which is why I was in scratches. I slept in the alley, but I guess people thought I was dead and so, here I am." I lied. _That lie will never work, it's one of the oldest lies in the book._

"Awww~, you poor child." He spoke as he placed his cold hand on my warm cheek, "No wonder you wore such odd clothes, they want to make you as a boy."

_Ehhh? _

"U-uh, Yes! That is true!" I yelled a little.

He then pouted a little, so I asked, "What's wrong?" "Can I still dress you up pretty?" he asked.

_Ehhh? Is he trying to- No! I can't let him do that, even though I am one of his fan girls!_

"Uh, that's ok, I can dress myself up, you can do my hair and make-up if you like." I replied. He smiled and clapped his hands like a child getting a toy, "Yaaay~!"

"Can you show me to the bathroom so I can change?" I asked. "Ah, certainly, you might want to clean yourself too, you look like a mess." he replied.

I look at the mirror again, knowing that my hair looks all greased up and almost a mess, "Yeah, you're right."

After he showed me to the bathroom, I got him out and closed the door for my to undress myself. I look at my outfit as I finished, thinking that for now, it's the last time I am wearing jeans and t-shirts.

I looked around the bathroom, seeing the light blue walls and white marble floors, complete with a porcelain bathtub that is round enough for a hot tub and a lot of scented candles that smell like candy apples. For a Legendary reaper and funeral director, he got some neat touches.

I turned on the warm water and add some soap in there for the bubbles, making it like my very own spa, then got in.

I just couldn't believe I'm in the anime! My wish must have come true! I'm free!

can meet many characters and maybe have the same adventures!

But I'm a little nervous of what will happened, like the introducing Grell the reaper, or the Angel battle, plus for an important fact, the anime was supposed to be hard-core yaoi.

I got underwater to make my hair wet, then got to the surface. But then, as I was about to pick up a shampoo bottle, I noticed that my hair's lathering.

I thought I grew 2 more hands, but then as I look back there he was, "Hi!" I gasped and slapped Undertaker, but then after realizing, I got back in the water, yet deeper.

I was blushing bright red, glaring, even though I am a fan, "Dude! Not cool!"

His slap mark was noticable and I saw a small tear, yet he smiled and tilted his head, "Dude? Not cool?"

My eyes widen when I realized that those words weren't used in the Victorian times, "I..uh...uh.."

He chuckled darkly and spoke, "You're not from this world...are you, child?"

My eyes widen more, gulping that he knows the truth.

He grinned, "Come now, I won't hurt you. In fact, you don't know **who** brought you here." I gotten confused, "What do you mean? I came in through a tombstone, then into a co-"

I started to realize that it wasn't a thing that got me here...it was a _who_, and there is one who that can, "Y-You brought me here?" He nods, "Yes Deary." "How?!" I asked.

He chuckled and snapped his fingers, causing the soap to spread out until I can see my reflection, "You have entered another world. A world where your dreams lay down." As he said that, just like in the Wonderland OVA, a bunch of scenes of my life appeared.

"B-But why me?" I asked. He spoke as his reflection came, "You have a sad life in your world and you have big dreams. And now you're here as a character, yourself. A lost girl in her own Wonderland."

At first I thought the speech was awesome, but then it made my spine cold, "Is that why? My life had been really rough...so I wished from a star to be in the anime...but now I have to keep a cold secret that will cost me."

Undertaker nods, "Quite Right, dear child. Now then...shall I clean you up?" I gasped as I covered my breast, splashing water at him, "NO! NO, NO, NO!"

He laugh loudly to himself as he ran out. I sigh, he is an awesome character, but I don't like perverts.

I look at my reflection again, thinking, "My fate and life is still in my hands, but he used them to bring me here...Could I be safe?"


	5. Chapter 5

_I know this will be a very long chapter, so here's Part 1_

* * *

**This Girl, Living the Dead Life**

**~Part 1~**

Well, all ends as well, I have to keep my life a secret, I still don't understand how he brought me here? I guess I could never know, Oh well.

After I cleaned myself, I noticed that when he came in, he left a lavender colored dress with white laces and trims. He also left black Victorian boots, and undergarments, like the one thing I never tried, a corset.

I got up and started trying the undergarments, but it was so hard to use a corset, like only 2 people can complete just one dumb corset.

"Need some help?"

I gasped and saw Undertaker, standing there with a grin. I sigh, having no choice, "Yeah, lots of help." "Wonderful!" He clapped as he walked to the back side of me, "Ah, this is easy, lass. You just pull the laces as much as you want."

As he said that, I can feel the laces being pulled tightly, I couldn't breathe! "C-C-C-Can't BREATHE!" I can hear him laugh like a maniac, "Yes! Feel the wrath, girl of the future! FELL THE WRATH OF THE CORSET!"

After that tight squeeze, I can feel him loosening it, making me breathe again, "Thanks..." "You're welcome miss." He spoke as he patted my head.

After I got the dress and boots on, he started to brush my hair, setting it in a bun, and finally, putting make-up on, "Prefect! You look like a little doll!"

I look in the mirror, and I got to say, he really is an awesome make-up artist. After all, he does the same with dead bodies, "Thanks." "You're welcome." He spoke it again.

I started to feel hungry, I never had any breakfast ever since I came to this world. "Hungry, Child?" Undertaker asked. I nodded and he led me out of the bathroom and back in the coffin room.

I thought he'll take me to the kitchen, but then I realized what he is going to do. He walked to a shelf and pick up an urn, opening it up and hold up the bone shaped cookie to me, "Bone Biscuit?"

I smiled and grabbed it, "Don't mind if I do!" I always wanted to try a bone biscuit, so I took a bite of it and it was really good, chew and an evenly mixture of sugar and cinnamon.

After I finished it, Undertaker told me, "Now, it's time for work! Care to help?" "Uh, sure!" I replied. "Excellent! Let me find you an apron and gloves!" He spoke as he skipped away.

I just realized what he meant about work, cleaning out bodies, including ones in an opposite gender. My bones gotten cold when I slowly followed him to the morgue.

When I got there, the entire place was very cold and old, there were blood stains everywhere and I can see many kinds of caterpillars and spiders. I gotten a little scared to look around more, but as I look back and front, I saw Undertaker, standing in front of me like he just appeared out of nowhere.

I gasped again and he giggled, "Scared you, didn't I?" I nodded nervously then he gave me the items, "Here you go, miss." "Uh, thanks," I replied as I put them on.

He took me to a corpse and I gasped at the sight. Her hair was golden brown, hazel eyes, and her entire body was a complete mess. "Yes, many killings have happened there recently, she was killed by a dangerous mad-man who you may know in your time..." he spoke then whisper to my ear, "...Jack the Ripper..."

I gasped again with my eyes widen, not only I came to the show, but worse to come, I'm right around episode 4.

He handed me a scalpel and spoke, "And now Child, Time to cut her!" "W-What?!" I freaked out, I really didn't think of this whole thing through.

I stared at the body, smelling the dead fluid. I was about to cut her, but then I dropped my scalpel, feeling sick. I ran to a trashcan and throw up. Well, there goes my breakfast.

I breathed after my stomach empties it and I noticed Undertaker patted me, "You alright, miss? It always happened to beginners." "I-I'm fine," I squeaked, trying not to cry from throwing up in pain. "I see, I think it's best if you watch, I'll let you be in charge with the outfits." He spoke and I nodded.

I sat on a chair, watching him work, luckily, when he pulled some body parts out, I didn't get dizzy nor feeling like I was going to throw up.

When he told me the color of the dress, which is green with a dark blue ribbon wrapped around the waist, I got up and he gave me the directions to the dressing room.

As I got there, everything's filled with clothes, all shapes and sizes and color. I walked to look for one and after 5 minutes, I finally found the dress. I picked it up and walked back to Undertaker and he helps me put it on her.

After a few more bodies, it was about time to have some dinner, since from lunch, I ready lost it from throwing up my breakfast.

It's pretty amazing that I spend the time watching him work, but there was one thing I need to ask him. I hate to make other fan girls jealous, but...I had to see his eyes!

_**~To be Continued~**_


End file.
